


Pollenated

by SegaBarrett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Strange things are afoot at the GCPD.





	Pollenated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham, and I make no money from this.

If someone asked Jim Gordon when he first noticed Harvey Bullock, he would have to pick a day in the middle of a Gotham summer.

Gotham summers were notorious for several things – sweat, humidity, air conditioning going out, and the oddest calls coming into the Gotham City Police Department from dawn until dusk every day. It wasn’t full moons that threw Gotham out of whack, but the thermostat hitting the nineties.

Harvey had come into work with his jacket half-plastered to his chest and Jim kept finding excuses to look over in his direction.

It began with “Harvey, do you have the Miller file handy?” Despite the fact that the Miller case had been solved three weeks ago.

When Jim opened the drawer and found the file in question, he extended his hand and let his arm brush against Harvey’s. His heart flushed.

He was able to look at Harvey as he passed it over; his eyes were wide and grasping in a way that Jim couldn’t have explained if he had tried. He had habituated to seeing the man every day; in a way, Harvey had been part of the wallpaper, a constant even when he had threatened to quit.

Jim let his hand linger on Harvey’s face for a second, let it brush against him ever so slightly. It was like an electric jolt through his entire body, one that pushed him forward.

What was he thinking? He couldn’t be feeling that about Harvey. Harvey was his best friend, not someone that Jim should be picturing without his clothes on.

“Jim? Jim? Are you listening to me?” 

Jim had not been listening to Harvey. Instead, he had been watching the way the man’s tongue curved to the side when he made a point that he was really emphatic about… what was that point again? That, Jim couldn’t recall.

“Of course I was listening,” Jim replied. “So let’s snap right to it. Right away. I mean, here a second wasted is… ten lives on the line.”

He had been paying so little attention that he had just parroted some crap they had told him at the Academy, and it wasn’t as if Harvey didn’t notice, either. The other man’s eyes had yet to leave him, and it was starting to make him rock back and forth on one toe, then the other, finding every reason to fiddle with a pen, a drawer, then the stack of folders on his desk, to avoid calling Harvey on it.

“It’s sweltering in here,” Harvey grumbled, moving away from Jim far too quickly and far too soon. Jim sighed.

Harvey walked over and yanked on the window behind Jim’s desk, grunting as he moved back and gripped it, cursing loudly.

He stepped back, falling backwards, the ripped-off window entirely in his hands.

“We really need to start getting shit repaired around here!” he complained, climbing up and throwing the broken window on the desk. “Sorry, Jim. Just trying to let some air in.”

Jim smelled something different before he saw it. It was an odd sort of salty smell, followed by the kind of lilting glow that he could remember getting by sniffing a buttercup.  
When had been the last time he had felt happy enough to do something as silly as all that?

He didn’t have time to think about it before he fell backwards, nearly smacking his head on the desk. Instead, he ended up half behind it, his left leg pulled back. His arms had ended up under it, holding it up in some type of yoga pose.

“Uh, Jim?” Harvey asked.

Jim slowly rose to his feet and stared around the room, blinking his eyes.

“Jim?” Harvey asked again.

Jim looked dazed as he reached up and rubbed his nose. He growled. 

“Harvey,” Jim began, and before Harvey could ask him again, or more likely just say Jim’s name again like an idiot, Jim had run full speed into Harvey and pinned him up against the wall.

A bruising kiss came next, one that nearly knocked the wind out of Harvey.

“What the hell got into you?” Harvey asked a second later, “Did you hit your head or something?”

Before Harvey could offer another possibility, Jim had stepped back a second, but only to begin yanking his shirt over his head with gusto. He was panting, clawing at his chest and then at his fly with desperation. 

“I need you… Need it, Harvey.”

“What the hell?” Harvey asked again. 

Jim’s heart was pounding so hard that he could barely focus on anything, on the normal bodily functions of standing, breathing, and walking. Instead, he could hear the blood pumping in Harvey’s body; better yet, he could hear the cum flowing into Harvey’s cock. It was as if it was throbbing before his eyes, filling his head. He needed to see it, needed to touch it, like a drowning man needed water.

Jim reached out, yanking on Harvey’s pantleg as he fell forward.

“Jim!” Harvey said again, though this time it was less aggrieved and slightly more concerned. “Jim, what’s going on?”

Harvey pulled away and began to pace slightly.

“It’s got to be sex pollen!” he announced suddenly. “I’ve read about this.”

Jim didn’t quite hear him. He reached out again to grip Harvey’s pantleg.

“I need it,” he grunted, face scrunching up as he felt himself become hard, all over. His body was hunched up, solid. Like he was becoming a statue. A red-hot statue, which didn’t even make sense but the only way to get out of it was to touch Harvey and touch him for the rest of his life.

He climbed to his feet and grabbed for Harvey’s shoulders, his groin pressing up against Harvey’s as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding. 

“Harvey,” he moaned out, “Please. Please let me…” 

His partner had never let him down before. He had to hope that he wouldn’t let him down now.

Harvey stared at him, then let out a sigh and began to pull off his shirt.

“I’m doing this for you, Jim. I hope you don’t end up regretting this… But from what I have read about sex pollen…” He didn’t have much time to explain it further before Jim moved his mouth to Harvey’s nipple, beginning to suck eagerly.

Harvey moaned, seeming to forget about all of his protests, explanations, and justifications. He leaned back against the desk, and Jim noticed that he was shaking in his knees, clinging to the desk. 

Jim’s tongue snuck out of his mouth and pressed against Harvey’s nipple. Harvey’s eyes slipped shut and he pushed the morality to the side. He had never been the big moral one, anyway.

Jim’s next move was to slip down to his knees and pull on Harvey’s fly with his teeth. He got impatient and used his hands to pull the pants all of the rest of the way down, and allowed himself a moment to stare at Harvey’s cock, pink and wet and ready somehow, before opening his mouth and taking it down into his throat like a drowning man downing water. 

Harvey nearly lost his grip again and began to slide down the wall slightly. 

“Jim,” he groaned out. Jim could hear him, but it was as if he was muffled, or maybe far away. Jim took him deeper, first, sucking as hard as he can before pulling back and going to work with his tongue on the head. He wished he could hear Harvey better, but it was as if there was a drum beating in his head that he had to keep time with, as if he was racing against a clock or maybe an hourglass. He suckled on the head, next, slowly and carefully.

“Harvey,” Jim whispered around his cock. 

Harvey moaned. He seemed to be trying to hold back from thrusting; there was a strain in his face that made Jim just want to suck harder, to push him further.

“Jim! You can’t keep doing that, I’m going to…” Harvey shifted his legs and let out a long, strangled gasp. “Is that what you need from me? Or do you want… Is there something else you would like me to do for you?”

Jim was hearing the words but they were fractured in his mind, ricocheting and making his mind pant. He stood up, shaking on his feet before turning around, pulling the belt off first and then yanking down his own pants and throwing them to the side as quickly as he could. 

Then, not even bothering to take off his shirt and tie, he bent over.

“Harvey, please,” he begged, the words tumbling over one another as he crouched down, trying to relieve the pressure on his arms and finding himself in some sort of high plank position – maybe he should have gone to yoga with Leigh more often than he had.

Harvey hesitated, taking a step to position himself behind Jim. 

“I’ll have to get some lube,” he began, and Jim gave an annoyed whine. “Just give me a few seconds, Jim. Maybe the pollen will have worn off by then and we won’t even have to do this.”

“You can’t leave me like this!” Jim said with a whimper that seemed like it could not have truly come from his mouth. 

Harvey stepped back behind the desk and reached out, pulling the drawer back.

“You keep lube in your desk, Harvey?” Jim tried to ask, but the words were falling off of his tongue so fast that he couldn’t catch them. There was a drumming in his head that he couldn’t quiet and that he really didn’t want to. This was so much more than when he had been injected with the Tesch virus… this was much more intense.

“I like to be prepared,” Harvey said, “And I’m going to prepare you, Jim… Just breathe. If this is what you need… I just hope you don’t end up regretting this. I hope this is right because… Jim… I want…” He paused, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. “Just lean forward and prop yourself up… let me know if you get uncomfortable.”

“I’m uncomfortable right now, because I want you… need you… to touch me! I’m itching all over, sweating… please.”  
Harvey didn’t need to be told twice. He slicked up his cock with his hands and then took Jim’s hips in his slippery fingers. Then he pushed inside.

Jim let out a yell and then remembered that there were other officers working in the building. They may have heard, they would come in and see him on his knees in front of Harvey, getting fucked and crying out. They would never see him the same way ever again.

It made his cock throb just thinking about it.

Jim kept losing his balance, and laughing. He couldn’t stop laughing. His brain was so giddy and he was overheating, still – was the window still open? Was that how he had come to this?

Harvey was so far inside him that Jim thought he could feel him all the way through, in his ribs. He cried out, not sure whether it was pleasure or pain anymore or just nerve endings singing. Like a harp playing, like Harvey hitting every single note that Jim needed him to.

“Hang in there, Jim,” Harvey said, gruffly, into Jim’s ear, and not for the first time Jim thought about how fucking perfect Harvey was in every single way. Jim swallowed hard and began to shake. 

“Harvey, Harvey…” he was cumming, and it seemed as if it was forever; everything was sticky and wet and hot and Harvey was there; he needed Harvey to always be there.  
And then he blacked out.

***

Harvey had moved him to the top of his desk, probably due to lack of bed. It was surprisingly comfortable to wake up to, considering it was covered in blankets and a pillow. 

“Are you all right, Jim? I hope I… did the right thing… I hope I didn’t…”

Jim slowly tried to sit up, and Harvey shook his head.

“I don’t think a lot of detective work is getting done right now. I don’t know who released the sex pollen, but it apparently took over the entire town.”

“We should get out there.”

“There really isn’t anything to be done. I mean, other than clean up. The city is on it, apparently.”

Jim let out a long sigh.

“And you… you did do the right thing. It was a thing that maybe… Maybe I’ve wanted you to do for a while. I would have liked to have some more lead up first, though…”

“Please tell me you don’t want to talk about this, Jim.”

They looked at each other. 

“Did I ever get that file from you?”


End file.
